The Kid
by LUSINE
Summary: What if Gillian tells Cal that she wants to adopt a baby? How will Cal react?


The Kid

Finally Gillian made a decision. She was thinking about this for years. She hesitated if that would be a good idea or not. Would she be able to handle it herself? After years of thinking she made her mind: she was going to adopt a baby.

Gillian and Аlec had adopted a baby years ago cause Gillian couldn`t have babies herself. The day they brought Sophie home was the happiest day of their lifes. They were a happy family till the day Sophie`s biologocal parents decided to take her back. Gillian was heartbroken, she cried for days, didn`t want to do anything, she didn`t go out for days. Remembering that days made her heart hurt, but she promised herself if this time something goes wrong she will fight for her baby.

Gillian was pulled out of her thoughts when Cal entered her office.

"Mornin` darling," Cal said in his cute british accent.

"Morning Cal," Gillian said a bit confused.

"How you feeling?" Cal now was sitting on one of the chair across Gillian`s desk.

"I`m good," Gillian answered still confused.

"Good." Cal said examining Gillian.

"What?" Gillian was now feeling awkward.

"Nothing," Cal said sheepishly.

"Ok."

Gillian imitated as if she was typing something on her computer, thinking that Cal would soon or late leave but Cal was sitting there and looking at her. That was freaking Gillian out. After bearing that for some more minutes she finally spoke.

"Cal, don`t you have some work to do?"

"Me? No," Cal said dumbly.

"Cal!" Gillian shot him a look.

"Ok, ok I`m leaving," Cal stood and walked out.

Gillian watched as he was leaving and she wanted to tell Cal about her decision but hesitated or didn`t want to share the news with anyone till everything was done. She didn`t know what she wanted to do. She was confused.

Cal knew Gillian was hiding something but didn`t want to push and ask her, unlike any other situation, he just waited untill Gillian would decide to tell him heself.

Several days had passed. There was tension between Gillian and Cal. Gillian couldn`t gather her thoughts and tell Cal about her decision. Cal knew that something was going on with Gillian, but didn`t dare to ask. That lasted till the day it all got too awkward and Cal couldn`t bear with it anymore.

It was a casual Wednesday evening. All the workers had gona home long ago and as usual Cal was the only one left in the Lightman group working late. Cal was in his office, deep in thoughts typing something on computer when he heard footsteps. He looked up. It was Gillian.

"Hey," Gillian said softly.

"Hey, I thought you had left early today," Cal stopped typing and put computer aside.

"No, I was here, had some paperwork to do. What about you? Why are you still here?" Gillian sat on a chair in front of Cal.

"Same here, needed to finish some paperwork."

There was an awkward silence. Gillian was the one who broke it.

"Cal… I need to tell you something." Gillian started.

"God I was waiting for this too long. What`s up Gill?" Cal said relieved that they were finally going talk about the thing that was hanging between them so long.

"Ugm.. I don`t know where to start."

"Take your time darlin`, take your time" Cal tried to be supportive.

"Cal I know this will sound crazy but… but I want to adopt a baby." Gillian finally said.

Cal`s jaw dropped open. She stared at Cal who seemed had forgotten how to speak. He was speechless. He knew something was bothering Gillian, he thought about every possible reason, but not about this one. A baby? Gillian wanted to adobt a baby?

"Oh," that was the only word Cal was able to pronounce.

"Oh? That`s all what you want to say Cal?" Gillian was confused.

What was Cal supposed to say? It was out of blue. He didn`t expect that, he was taken aback. Cal couldn`t compose his thoughts and say something meaningful. A baby? Why? Why now? There were a lot of questions in his head.

"Cal?" Gillian touched Cal`s arm. He jumped off his place.

"Yeah, oh that`s good Gill, baby.. yeah… good," Cal tried hard to say this.

"What Cal? What`s wrong with you? You seem weird."

Gillian didn`t know why Cal was reacting like that.

Cal as always was a selfish one who thought only about himself. If Gillian would adopt a baby she would forget about him. She will pay more attention to the kid. She won`t be the Gillian who was baring his childish behaviour, she will be busy with the baby. She will love the kid and he? What will he do? Just as he was thinking to tell her about his feeling she told him the "news". Yeah, he was planning to tell Gillian about his feelings, he was tired of waiting and wasting time. He wanted Gillian to be more just a friend. He needed her. Now that Gillian wanted to adopt a baby everything changed. Cal didn`t know what he was going to do.

Cal looked at Gillian who was sitting in front of him confused with his reaction.

"Sorry Gill I need to go," he said quickly and run out of the office.

Gillian was knocked out. Tears were running down her cheeks. She didn`t expect Cal to react like this, actually she thought Cal would be happy for her and she even thought Cal would help her with the adoption. But no. This was the unpredictable Cal Lightman. Gillian couldn`t understand his behaviour. She wanted to die right there, she counted Cal as a real friend and she wanted to have him next to her now, but he run away, he just run away. This thoughts made Gillian cry harder.

At 3 am there was a knock at Gillian`s door. She was in the kitchen making some tea cause she couldn`t sleep. She tried to sleep, but the events that happened earlier at Cal`s office didn`t allow her.

She was afraid at first, cause no one comes to her house so late, except from .. well.. Cal. She opened the door and there was Cal, standing there with a cocolate box in his hand. She shoot him a _"what the hell?"_ look.

"Hey, can I come in cause it`s really cold out in here?" Cal said sheepishly.

Gillian hesitated for a second than stepped aside to let him in.

Cal went to the living room and Gillian followed him. He made himself comfortable on the couch and put the chocolate box on the table. Gillian didn`t say a word and sat on the other end of the couch drinking her tea.

"Gill, I`m sorry for the earlier." Gillain didn`t respond. "Look, you took me by surprise, I didn`t know what to say or do. I was afraid that the kid will take all your attention and time, I don`t want that to happen. I love you and I want to adopt the baby with you, we can rise her together."

Gillian choked on her tea.

"What? What did you just say?"

"I said I love you and I want to rise the baby with you." Cal said proudly.

Now it was Gillians turn to sit there surprised. Did Cal Lightman just tell her that he loves her and wants to raise the baby with her?

"Cal what are talking about?" Gillian now was crying.

"Gill I hide all my feelings to you so long, I don`t want that anymore. I wanted to tell you about this earlier but you told about the baby and I freaked out, I thought I`ll lose you. But we can adopt the baby and be a family. I want to have our family cause I love you Gill. You are the only one who can drive me crazy by every move, you can melt my heart with your smile. I want everyone to know that I love you and I want to be with you."

"I love you too." That was all Gillian was able to say.

Cal pulled Gillian into a hug and then kissed her passionatly.

"We will make a cute family, huh?"

THE END


End file.
